The primary goal of the research program are to continue the plan described in the previous TIA. The plan is to test an information processing model of developmental agraphia, including both linguistic and motor components in children who have impaired spelling and writing. The present proposal differs from the previously funded proposal in that the linguistic components are derived from an interactive model of spelling and reading developed by Frith. Specific hypotheses are generated both by Frith and by the candidate in relationship to these models including predictions regarding the efficient and accurate use of phonologic ability and its breakdown as the hallmark of developmental dyslexia and dysgraphia. An additional hypotheses includes the prediction that there exist two types of developmental linguistic agraphia (phonological or dysphonetic and lexical or dyseidetic) and that these types of dysgraphia will both be due to impairments in phonology. The broad objective for the motor component will be to test a complex information processing model of handwriting that includes ideomotor apraxia, motor programming and visual motor coordination. In order to accomplish these objects, the research project will include the assessment of normal children and children with developmental dyslexia and dysgraphia. They will be given certain standard neuropsychological tests and a series of specific linguistic tasks and motor tasks (many designed by the candidate) to examine their phonologic spelling and reading ability, their tendency to make non-phonological errors and to examine the types of motor breakdown in their handwriting. The design, the administration and the interpretation of these tasks will be done under the supervision of the sponsor and in consultation with the consultant. The analysis will be two-fold. First, specific hypotheses will be tested utilizing standard analytic procedures, most often analysis of variance. In addition, descriptive analysis on a case by case basis, especially for disorders of handwriting will be performed These studies will allow a better understanding of developmental agraphia. Improved understanding of this common disorder may lead to the development of better remediation techniques for children with it. In addition, the training component of the proposal will provide the candidate with further expertise in studying developmental learning disabilities.